Hitotoki
by Nishimura Minami
Summary: No pudo evitar reir. A pesar de ser como es, a veces Itachi - el mismo, ni más ni menos - no era más que un niño. Pero, por otra parte, nadie más se había molestado en ver más allá. - Oneshot. ItaSaku


_Etto…La verdad es que no sé de donde salió esto. Simplemente salió sólo xD Las especificaciones y explicaciones la voy a poner al final._

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_-x-_

"_Kodomo"_

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó el Uchiha.

- Porque te amo. – La chica, que hasta ahora había tenido los ojos cerrados, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

El chico pareció contemplar momentáneamente la respuesta de su acompañante, su expresión fría y reservada.

- ¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar después de unos minutos.

La chica miró hacia el cielo, sus verdes ojos reflejando cada una de sus emociones, ojos totalmente distintos a los del Uchiha, pero al mismo tiempo tan parecidos.

- Porque eres…diferente. – Pensó un instante antes de continuar. – No sabría explicártelo, pero hay algo en ti, completamente distinto a los demás, que me hace sentir bien. – Sonrió cálidamente, sintiendo la mirada del chico sobre ella.

Por un largo momento permanecieron quietos, sin decir nada. La chica aún podía sentir la intensidad de aquella mirada, una mirada que intentaba formular una pregunta silente. Sus labios se abrieron, dejando escapar una suave risa.

- La respuesta es simple. Cuando estoy contigo no puedo evitar sentirme bien, sentirme feliz… - se interrumpió por unos segundos, concentrándose en los sentimientos que brotaban de su interior. – Protegida…

- Ridículo.

- Tal vez tengas razón. – Observó a su compañero de reojo, no pudiendo evitar que una suave risotada escapara de sus labios al ver que se volvía a formular la misma pregunta una y otra vez en su mente. _¿Por qué? _

El chico la miró, su mirada seria e indiferente como de costumbre. Por supuesto que no lo admitiría nunca, era un Uchiha. Pero Sakura pudo ver más allá de aquella máscara. _¿Por qué? _Suspiró, la sonrisa jamás dejando su rostro. A veces Itachi no era más que un niño.

"_Seishun"_

- Esto no es necesario. – Dijo apartando las manos de la chica, inmediatamente notando cómo la calidez de su chakra desaparecía.

- Estas herido.

- No es nada.

_Terco, testarudo, orgulloso. _Rodó sus ojos. _'Estúpidos Uchiha y su orgullo' _No pudo evitar pensar que su actitud no difería mucho de la de su hermano.

Frunció el ceño. Había pensado que la actitud de Sasuke era transitoria, después de todo era sólo un adolecente en ese entonces. Pero ahora podía vislumbrar que su hermano mayor, _por seis años, _tenía el mismo complejo_. _Tal vez en verdad era cosa de familia.

- Es mi deber. – Volvió a intentar.

- No lo es. Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy un criminal y enemigo de Konoha.

- Sabes muy bien que eso no es realmente cierto. Sai y Tsunade me lo contaron todo y es por eso mismo que estoy aquí. Es por eso mismo que decidí salvarte cuando te encontré herido aquella vez.

- No fue necesario. Estaba dentro de mis planes.

Aquello la hizo enojar. Ese endemoniado Uchiha se las vería con ella y su carácter.

- ¡¿Quieres callarte y dejarme hacer mi trabajo de una…?! – Se vio interrumpida por los labios del mayor. Labios que se presionaban contra los suyos propios.

- Hablas demasiado. – Le dijo una vez separados, dejando a la chica estupefacta. _'Maldito Uchiha'_

"_Otoko"_

- Vete.

- Pero…

- Yo me encargaré de ellos. Konoha te espera.

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Son demasiados!

- ¡Sakura-chan! – Escucharon una voz desde lo lejos. La chica volteó para ver la figura de su rubio mejor amigo acercándose al campo de batalla junto con Sai y Shikamaru.

- Vete. – Volvió a decir el Uchiha, alterando aún más a su acompañante.

Sakura frunció el ceño, su característico carácter explosivo saliendo nuevamente a la luz.

- Ya te dije que no. – Contestó tercamente, poniéndose en posición de batalla al tiempo que sus amigos llegaban.

Una ola de enemigos surgió, saliendo al fin de sus escondites. No tuvieron tiempo para decir una palabra antes de que la lucha se desatara. Itachi se hacía cargo rápidamente de sus contrincantes, intentando abrir el paso para los ninjas de Konoha. Le lanzó una mirada al rubio antes de matar a un ninja que intentó atacar a Sakura, quedando finalmente a espaldas con ella.

- No. – La chica lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra. – No te empeñes, porque no pienso dejarte aquí.

El chico suspiró, intentando controlarse.

- Es por tu bien. Konoha es tu lugar, siempre lo ha sido. No tienes nada que hacer en un lugar como este junto a un enemigo.

- Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes y ya te he dicho que no eres un enemigo. ¿Quieres dejar de hacerte el fuerte e intentar protegerme? Sé muy bien lo que intentas hacer.

- …

- Deja de evadir la realidad e intentar protegernos a todos. Es tiempo de que te des cuenta y dejes de vivir como el antagonista. Un verdadero hombre no lo deja todo atrás; se enfrenta a las adversidades manteniendo su propia sanidad mental. Y como el hombre que eres, te quedarás conmigo y enfrentarás tu vida.

Punto. No pudo decir nada más. Antes de darse cuenta todo había terminado. Como siempre, con Sakura apegándose firmemente a su lado y una aldea entera esperando su regreso. _Esperen todo lo que quieran._

_-x-_

Bueno…Eso fue xD Como se habrán dado cuenta, no tiene una temática trascendente. Es sólo un drabble que escribí espontáneamente, sin preparación anterior. Sólo escribí lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza xD Además, puede que me hayan quedado algo OOC lo personajes… Si algo les molestó, pido mis disculpas.

Por esa razón, voy a dejar unas explicaciones con respecto al contexto y la trama (aunque no lo crean, por lo menos pensé en eso xD Pero no encontré el momento para desarrollarlo) para el que quiera saber.

Se supone que esto se sitúa después de que la verdad de Itachi salió a la luz. Como se habrán dado cuenta, Sakura descubrió todo y es por eso que pidió permiso para salir de la aldea en busca de algo, encontrándose con Itachi, que supuestamente estaba muerto, malherido. Pues bien, decidió curarlo y se quedó a su lado alegando que ya se sabía todo y que lo llevaría de vuelta. Por su puesto él se negó y en el proceso, Sakura llegó a conocerlo más, desarrollando sentimientos fuertes hacia él.

Eso es todo por ahora. Tal vez escriba otra versión, esta vez más desarrollada. Por supuesto tendría más complejidad y ya no sería un simple drabble o un oneshot. Lo pensaré.

Cualquier cosa que quieran comentar, criticar, etc dejen un review =D Se aceptan cualquier tipo de críticas constructivas. No podré mejorar si es que no me dicen en qué me equivoco.

Y finalmente, gracias por leer. Espero que sea por lo menos algo decente xD


End file.
